Arigato Okaa-sama Otou-sama
by Tanaka Ichira
Summary: Kesibukanpara Kisedai, Rakuzan, dan Akashi Seijuurou bersama Tetsuya Merayakan pesta ulang tahun si kembar Akashi
1. Chapter 1

Author : Tanaka Ichira

Rate : T (13+)

Genre : Romance, Family, School

Pair : AkaKuro, Kisedai plus Kagami, Rakuzan x OC

**Warning!**

**/Typo,Shounen Ai,OC/**

**OC (Reichi&amp;Riichi)**

**Minna! Happy reading **

.

.

.

Don't like

.

.

.

Don't read

.

Arigatou Okaa-sama Otou-sama

Chapter 1

Pada pagi hari yang dingin terlihat gadis bersurai baby blue berusaha menggapai jam beker berwarna dark blue dengan mata tertutup setelah gadis itu berhasil menggapai jam beker tersebut, gadis itu membuka matanya dan menampilkan iris mata baby blue-golden yang membuat siapapun yg melihat iris itu akan terpesona

Gadis itu adalah Akashi Riichi

Sekarang Riichi melihat jam beker yg menunjukan jam 6.30am dengan malasnya dia meninggalkan posisinya saat ini dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi

Setelah 20 menit Riichi keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju lemari king size miliknya

Dia membuka lemari tersebut dan mengambil seragam SMP Teiko

Setelah berpakaian Riichi keluar dari kamarnya dan bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai merah

darah dengan iris mata baby blue-deep crimson

"Ohayou Rei-nii" Sapa Riichi dengan senyuman tipis

Pemuda itu adalah Akashi Reichi

Reichi menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Riichi yg tersenyum tipis kearahnya

"Ohayou Riichi" Balas Reichi dengan nada dingin

Riichi menghela nafas sesaat lalu menarik lengan Reichi

"Ikou yo Rei-nii" Kata Riichi

Reichi hanya menuruti kehendak adik kembarnya itu dan mereka berdua menuruni anak tangga akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai dasar rumah mereka

Mereka berjalan menuju dapur untuk sarapan dan bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai baby blue dan pemuda bersurai scarlet berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan

Reichi dan Riichi melihat pemandangan itu hanya tersenyum tipis yg menghasi wajah datar dan tampan milik si kembar Akashi

Reichi dan Ricchi menghampiri pemuda tersebut dengan pelan

Setelah dekat dengan kedua pemuda itu Riichi dan Reichi menarik ujung baju pemuda itu

Kelakuan si kembar itu membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kedua buah hati mereka

"Ohayou Okaa-sama Otou-sama" Sapa Reichi dan Riichi bersamaan

"Ohayou Rei-kun Ri-chan" Balas Tetsuya sambil mengelus kedua kepala si kembar itu

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kejadian di hadapannya itu lalu mendekati ketiga orang itu dan memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang setelah itu Seijuurou mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipi kiri Tetsuya dan itu membuat Tetsuya kaget

"Seijuurou-kun jangan melakukan itu di hadapan anak kita!" Kata Tetsuya

"Gomen gomen Tetsuya, aku tidak bisa menahannya" Jawab Seijuurou sambil mencubit pipi Tetsuya

"O-okaa-sama lebih baik kita sarapan dulu" Kata Riichi dengan wajah merah

"Eh? Iya itu betul sebentar lagi kami akan berangkat ke sekolah" Sambung Reichi

"Ah! Kalian benar lebih baik kita sarapan dulu lalu kalian berangkat sekolah dan Seijuurou-kun berangkat kerja" Kata Tetsuya

Mereka berempat berjalan ke ruang makan dan langsung di sambut oleh beberapa maid dan butler yg ada di ruang makan

Setelah sarapan Tetsuya mengantar Reichi dan Riichi ke sekolah mereka sedangkan Seijuurou berangkat untuk kerja di perusahaan Akashi yg terkenal itu

"Jaa ne Rei-kun Ri-chan" Kata Tetsuya sambil mengecup kening Reichi dan Riichi

"Ittekimasu Okaa-sama" Balas Reichi dan Riichi bersamaan

"Itterasai" Balas Tetsuya

Reichi dan Riichi memasuki gerbang SMP Teiko lalu Tetsuya menjalankan mobilnya untuk kembali ke rumahnya tapi ketika di pemberhentian rambu lalu lintas Tetsuya melihat layar ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi kalender

"Hmm, ternyata hari ini adalah hari yg special bagi Rei-kun dan Ri-chan" Kata Tetsuya sambil melihat layar ponselnya

"_Sepertinya aku harus memberitahu Seijuurou-kun tentang ini_" Sambung Tetsuya dalam hati

Tetsuya melanjutkan mengemudi mobilnya menuju rumahnya dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya yg datar itu

Akhirnya Tetsuya sampai di rumahnya dan langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di bagasi rumahnya itu

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Tetsuya berjalan menuju mansion rumahnya dan langsung di sambut beberapa maid dan butler

"Okaeri Tetsuya-sama" Kata salah satu maid

"Tadaima" Jawab Tetsuya dengan senyuman hangat

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yg berada di lantai dua ketika sampai di kamarnya Tetsuya mengambil ponselnya dan membuka list kontak di ponselnya

Tetsuya mencari nama '_Seijuurou-kun_' di list kontak miliknya

Setelah mendapatkan nama kontak yg ia cari Tetsuya langsung menghubungi pemuda itu

Akhirnya orang yg Tetsuya hubungi mengangkat panggilan itu

#Via telpon

"_Moshi-moshi Seijuurou-kun_" Kata Tetsuya

"_Tetsuya? Ada apa?_" Jawab Seijuurou

"_Seijuurou-kun ingat hari ini hari apa?_" Tanya Tetsuya

"_Hmm, ini hari Senin_" Jawab Seijuurou

"_Aku juga tau itu Seijuurou-kun tapi apakah kau tidak mengingat tanggal 12 January? Seijuurou-kun_" Balas Tetsuya

"_Hmm? Ah! Hari ini adalah hari yg special bagi si kembar Reichi dan Riichi_" Seru Seijuurou

"_Aku ingin buat kejutan untuk mereka tapi kita harus membutuhkan bantuan untuk membuat kejutan itu_" Kata Tetsuya

"_Kita bisa minta kiseki no sedai dan Taiga untuk membantu kita, Tetsuya_" Kata Seijuurou

"_Hmm, kita minta bantuan Reo-san, Hayama-kun, Nebuya-kun, dan Mayuzumi-san juga_" Jawab Tetsuya

"_Itu bagus juga_" Balas Seijuurou

"_Seijuuou-kun menghubungi Taiga-kun, Reo-san, Hayama-kun, Nebuya-kun, dan Mayuzumi-kun sedangkan aku menghubungi kiseki no sedai_" Kata Tetsuya

"_Wakatta_" Jawab Seijuurou singkat

"_Jaa ne Seijuurou-kun_" Kata Tetsuya

"_Jaa_" Jawab Seijuurou singkat

Tetsuya menghubungi seluruh anggota kiseki no sedai sedangkan Seijuurou menghubungi Taiga dan seluruh mantan rekan tim basket SMA Rakuzan

Hari itu adalah hari yg sibuk untuk pasangan Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya

Hmm? Etto? Ah! Konichiwa minna-san

Watashi Tanaka Ichira desu

Author yg selalu sibuk

/sibuk apa km nak/

Kali ini saya akan mempersembahkan fanfic AkaKuro

Ini fanfic shounen ai pertama saya

Jadi kalau ada typo tolong di maklumi ya

Mungkin masih jelek banget fanfic ini

*menghela nafas*

Jadi saya minta saran dan typonya ya

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Tanaka Ichira

Rate : T (13+)

Genre : Romance, Family, School

Pair : AkaKuro, Kisedai plus Kagami, Himuro, Rakuzan x OC

**Warning!**

**/Typo(s),Shounen Ai,OOC,OC/**

**OC (Reichi&amp;Riichi)**

**Minna! Happy reading **

.

.

.

Don't like

.

.

.

Don't read

.

Arigatou Okaa-sama Otou-sama

Chapter 2

Tetsuya menghubungi semua anggota kiseki no sedai dan Tetsuya memberi tugas ke kiseki no sedai dan semua tugas itu di sanggupi oleh kiseki no sedai

Tetsuya sangat berterima kasih karena anggota kiseki no sedai dapat membantunya

Sedangkan Seijuurou sedang menghubungi mantan rekan basket SMA-nya dan mantan 'cahaya' istrinya itu

#Via telfon

"_Heeee~~ ulang tahun Rei-chan dan Rii-chan ya_" Kata Reo

"_Wah.. ulang tahunnya si kembar Akashi ya_" Seru Koutarou

"_Kita harus memeriahkan pesta ulang tahun mereka_" Seru Taiga

"_Aku ikut kalian saja_" Jawab Chihiro dengan santai

"_Aku ingin kalian membantuku dan Tetsuya untuk membuat kejutan untuk Reichi dan Riichi_" Jawab Seijuurou

"_Boleh kok Sei-chan_" Balas Reo

"_Yosh!_" Seru Koutarou dan Taiga bersama

Seijuurou member titah ke mantan rekannya dan mantan 'cahaya' istrinya itu

"_Roger!_" Jawab mereka semua

Seijuurou memijat pelan keningnya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan keluar ruangan kerjanya itu

Sedangkan Tetsuya, dia sedang membuat cake di cafe kecil milik salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai

"Atsusi jangan di makan terus coklatnya!" Seru pria bersulai hitam, Himuro Tatsuya

"Hee~~ Emangnya kenapa Muro-chin?" Jawab pria tinggi bersurai lavender dengan malasnya, Murasakibara Atsusi

"Coklat itu bahan untuk cake Riichi-san dan Reichi-kun, Atsusi" Balas Himuro

Murasakibara berhenti memakan coklat itu lalu ia mendekati Tetsuya, di tangannya ada sebuah panci

"Tetsu-chin coklatnya di lelehkan ya" Kata Murasakibara sambil mengelap coklat yg ada di mulutnya

"Eh? Iya Murasakibara-kun" Jawab Tetsuya

"Hmm... Souka" Balas Murasakibara dengan nada malas

"Nee..~ Tetsu-chin" Lanjut Murasakibara

"Ha'i? Ada apa Murasakibara-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya

"Apa aku boleh memakan coklatnya?" Tanya Murasakibara

"Tentu saja boleh tapi jangan banyak-banyak ya" Jawab Tetsuya dengan senyuman lembut

Murasakibara berjalan kemeja tempat para coklat menunggu untuk dicairkan lalu ia mengambil 3 coklat dan langsung dilahap

Tetsuya dan Himuro yang melihat acara makan coklat ala Murasakibara itu pun langsung mematung

* * *

Yosh! Akhirnya update juga

Walaupun yg chapter 1 baru aja di post

Sore ja matta ne

Minna! Tolong reviewnya


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Tanaka Ichira

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Family, School

Pair : AkaKuro, Kisedai plus Kagami, Himuro, Rakuzan x OC

**Warning!**

**Typo(s),Shounen Ai,OOC,OC**

**OC (Reichi&amp;Riichi)**

**Minna! Happy reading **

.

.

.

Don't like

.

.

.

Don't read

.

.

Arigatou Okaa-sama Otou-sama

chapter 3

Himuro dan Tetsuya mulai menghias kue yang baru saja mereka buat. Kue berwarna merah tingkat 3 dengan hiasan strawberry dan terdapat boneka yang lumayan kecil menggambarkan si kembar Akashi sedang bergandengan itu membuat Tetsuya tersenyum saat ia memandangi boneka itu setelah puas memandangi boneka itu ia membantu Murasakibara dan Himuro memindahkan kue itu kedalam lemari pendingin untuk Akashi ambil sore nanti.

"Arigatou gozaimasu sudah mau membantuku" Kata Tetsuya membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Doitashimashite Kuroko-kun" Jawab Himuro

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Pamit Kuroko

"Jaa ne Kuroko-kun" Jawab Himuro sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Muro-chin kita harus beli kado untuk Rei-chin dan Ri-chin kan?" Tanya Murasakibara

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" Jawab Himuro sambil menarik pelan tangan Murasakibara

**SKIP TIME**

Tetsuya sibuk memilih beberapa hiasan untuk pestanya, ia tidak sendiri ada pasangan coffie-susu bersamanya #kalau kalian para fujoshi/fudanshi tidak tau pasangan coffie-susu artinya kalian kudet /dilempar/

Pemuda bersurai blonde berlari kecil mendekati sang baby blue sambil membawa beberapa pernak-pernik berbagai warna

"Tetsuyacchi menurutmu ini bagus ssu?" Tanya pemuda itu

"Eh? Ini bagus Kise-kun demo jangan terlalu banyak" Jawab Tetsuya

"Hmm... Sou ssu ne" Balas Kise

Tetsuya menghela nafas lalu ia berjalan mendekati Kise setelah ia cukup dekat dengan Kise tanpa sengaja Kise menambrak Tetsuya dan hasilnya Tetsuya terjatuh. Kise terlihat shock saat menemukan Tetsuya yang terjatuh didekatnya

"Ah.. Gomen Tetsuyacchi aku sudah menabrakmu" Kata Kise sambil membantu Tetsuya berdiri

"Ia' daijobu desu" Jawab Tetsuya sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor

Kise pun tertawa canggung setelah beberapa saat kejadian itu berlangsung terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai dark blue berlari mendekati Kise dan Tetsuya ditangannya terdapat beberapa hiasan dinding yang menurutnya bagus untuk pesta

"Oy..! Tetsu" Panggil sang pemuda itu

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh kearah suara lalu ia tersenyum tipis karna yang memanggilnya adalah Aomine Daiki sang light disaat smp dulu

"Aomine-kun.. Hiasan ini bagus" Komentar Tetsuya saat Aomine berada didepannya

"Souka.. Jadi hanya ini yang kita butuhkan?" Tanya Aomine saat ia melihat barang yang mereka beli

"Ha'i sou desu" Jawab Tetsuya

"Kita harus cepat ssu sudah mulai siang ssu" Kata Kise sambil memandang keluar

"Sou desu ne"

"Ayo kita bayar semuanya"

Mereka pun membayar semua pernak-pernik dan beberapa hiasan yang mereka pilih bersama dan Aomine yang membayar semuanya

Tolong abaikan Aomine yang sedang pundung dipojokan

Setelah mereka membayar semua perlengkapan itu. Mereka langsung pergi kekediaman Akashi

Mereka pun sampai dikediaman Akashi. Beberapa maid dan butler sudah mulai sibuk menata beberapa barang agar bisa disembunyikan dengan sempurna

"Tetsuya-sama.. Okaeri" Sambut salah satu maid yang ada dikediaman itu

"Tadaima.." Balas Tetsuya sambil tersenyum

"Dan Kise-sama, Aomine-sama selamat datang" Sambut maid yang dekat dengan pasangan coffie-susu itu

"Tetsuyacchi kita harus menghias ruangan ini sebelum Reicchi dan Ricchi datang ssu" Kata Kise

"Sou desu ne" Balas Tetsuya

"Oy! Tetsu aku harus menaruh ini dimana?" Tanya Aomine

"Sore wa.. Hmm... Diruang utama saja, Aomine-kun" Jawab Tetsuya

"Ah.." Balas Aomine lalu ia langsung melesat keruang utama dengan kecepan zone

Kise dan Tetsuya yang melihat itu pun langsung ber-sweetdrop ria

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Author: Haaaa~~ akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah UN yang sangat memusingkan kepala author

Kise: Authorcchi lebay bin alay ssu

Author: Bukannya itu kau? Kise-kun

Kise: Eh?! Aku tidak lebay bin alay ssu!

Kuroko: Author-san benar Kise-kun

Kise: Eh?! Kurokocchi juga berkata begitu ssu *nangis buaya*

Aomine: Urusai na Kise!

Akashi: Ryouta... Bisakah kau diam?

Kise: E-Eh? Gomen ssu

Author: Fufufufufu~

Kuroko: Author-san kenapa aku dan Akashi-kun mempunyai anak? Lagipula kami berdua sama-sama cowo

Akashi: Itu karna aku sayang kamu Tetsuya

Author: Kyaaa!

Akashi: diam kau author aneh

Autho: *angguk-angguk kepala* Ehem! Karna aku nge-ship AkaKuro *liatkan foto cover doujin AkaKuro R18*

Aomine: Whoa! Ini sangat menggoda Tetsu

Author: Iya kan?

Kuroko: Tolong berikan foto itu

Author: Iya ini *kasih foto*

Kuroko: *ambil* *nyalakan korek api dan bakar*

Author: Tidaaaakkkkkkk...!

Kuroko: Minna-san tolong abaikan author yang sedang bersedih, lebih baik aku tutup saja

Akashi: Aku ikut, Tetsuya

AkaKuro (Akashi and Kuroko): Minna tolong reviewnya


End file.
